dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie Benz
Julie Benz '(born 1 May 1972) is an American actress and former figure skater. From 2006 - 2010, she played [[Rita Morgan|'Rita Morgan]], the girlfriend and later wife of Dexter Morgan, in Showtime's series DEXTER. Appearances Season One * 12 episodes Season Two * 12 episodes Season Three * 12 episodes Season Four * 12 episodes Season Five * "My Bad" (corpse and flashbacks) Comments by Julie In response to her character being killed off, Julie Benz said the following: :"I was shocked because I loved being a part of the show. I loved playing Rita. I loved working with the cast and the crew and the writers. So it was quite shocking but I got over the initial, 'Oh my God, I just lost my job.' You're able to see it from a storytelling standpoint. It was aggressive storytelling and it needed to be done in many ways." Career Film Her film credits include roles in Havenhurst (2016); Life on the Line (2015); Circle (2015); Supremacy (2014); Answers to Nothing (2011); Bedrooms (2010); The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day (2009); Punisher: War Zone (2008); Saw V (2008); Rambo (2008); Kill Your Darlings (2006); 8MM 2 (2005, Video); Bad Girls from Valley High (2005); George of the Jungle 2 (2003, Video); The Brothers (2001); Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth (2000, Video); Dirt Merchant (1999); Jawbreaker (1999); As Good as It Gets (''1997); ''Darkdrive (1997); Inventing the Abbotts (1997); Black Sheep (1996, uncredited); and Two Evil Eyes (1990). TV Movies Her TV movies include V.C. Andrews' Heaven (2019); Christmas Homecoming (2017); Charming Christmas (2015); Sole Custody (2014); Taken: The Search for Sophie Parker (2013); Middle Ages (2012); Ricochet (2011); Uncorked (2009); Held Hostage (2009); Circle of Friends (2006); Locusts: The 8th Plague (2005); Lackawanna Blues (2005); The Long Shot (2004); Good Guys/Bad Guys (2000); Satan's School for Girls (2000); Veronica's Video (1997); A Walton Easter (1997, uncredited); Crosstown Traffic (1995); Hearts Adrift (1996); and The Barefoot Executive (1995). Shorts Her shorts include Kidnapping Caitlynn (2009); The Midget Stays in the Picture (2003); and Eating Las Vegas (1997). Television Her TV appearances include roles on On Becoming a God in Central Florida; Light as a Feather; Dark/Web (voice); Training Day; Hawaii Five-0; Defiance; A Gifted Man; Royal Pains; No Ordinary Family; Desperate Housewives; Law & Order; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; CSI: Miami; Supernatural; Oliver Beene; NCIS; Angel; Coupling; Peacemakers; Roswell; Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Taken (mini-series); She Spies; Glory Days; Payne; The King of Queens; Conrad Bloom; Ask Harriet; Fame L.A.; The Big Easy; The Single Guy; Sliders; Diagnosis Murder; Boy Meets World; Empire; Step by Step; High Tide; Hang Time; Married... with Children; and Hi Honey, I'm Home. Video Games * 2004: Halo 2 * 2004: Hot Shots Golf Fore! Personal Life Benz was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and grew up in Murrysville. Benz competed in the 1988 U.S. Championships in junior ice dancing with her skating partner David Schilling, and finished in 13th place. When a stress fracture ended her skating career at age fourteen, she decided to try acting. After graduating from high school, Julie entered New York University to study acting there. After graduation, Julie moved to Los Angeles to further pursue her career. She married producer Rich Orosco in 2012. Trivia * She dyed her natural blonde hair to brunette for the film Punisher: War Zone (2008). * She collects antique things from every country she visits. Gallery Julie Benz 002.jpg 100205julie-benz1.jpg 800px-Julie_Benz_Comic-Con_2012.jpg 800px-Julie_Benz_cropped_2010.jpg Julie_Benz.jpg 1413276522_1bd292bb29.jpg e97088c7b1e6cc409c337e8ad373ecaf.jpg Julie+Benz+Showtime+Celebrates+8+Seasons+Dexter+ANqJroY-Fbel.jpg julie-benz-1 (1).jpg 1413276526_4c56dbe039.jpg 1413276536_71854fb3c7.jpg 1413276541_7a41313336.jpg ULyIH3b.jpg Julie-Benz-5-e1379105840839.jpeg 600full-julie-benz.jpg External links * Dexter's No. 1 Gal — Julie Benz — Previews a Killer Finale - TV Guide interview * Julie Benz at TriviaTribute.com es:Julie Benz Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter